Watch out A new demon is on the loose
by animexmanga23
Summary: A baby hanyou is born. But her life is in danger. She drops into a well, and is adopted by the Higurashi family, under the name of Kagome. Now,15 may change years have passed. What will happen to her? O.O
1. Chapter 1

1st fanfic of Inuyasha

" Die Inuyasha!"

" Ki…Kikyo… Why?" The half-demon whispered before closing his eyes.

" How could you… For the shikon-no-tamma?" Kikyo whispered, before stumbling from the pain.

" Ugh… …"

" Sister! Quick! Get treatment!" Kaede pleaded.

" It's too late! Listen closely Kaede, burn the shikon-no-tamma, alongside with me. I shall take it with me… to the next world…"

-30 years later-

" Wa…. Wa…." A baby's shrill cry ringed through the mansion.

" Congratulations, my lady! It's a healthy baby girl!" The mid-wife proclaimed.

The lady smiled. " Come. Let me see my child. I wish to see what name would suit a daughter of mine, the Great Cat Demon.".


	2. Chapter 2

The Lady took the newborn into her arms, staring deeply into her eyes. For a moment, she saw something glowing in her daughter's chest. She blinked, and it suddenly disappeared. She thought for a moment, and whispered, _"yokubou". _Desire. For she desired a daughter. The father, a mortal looked at the scene, tears shining in his eyes. Happiness was in the air. Unfortunately, the peace and happiness did not last for long.

(yes, it's short. Sorry!:( )


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer (I forgot to mention in the beginning). I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Yokubou, her mum and dad.( Some may appear later) **

Chap 3: 9 years later, Yokubou and her parents were living happily in the mansion when suddenly, someone, or something, in a baboon suit appeared. This startled the entire household, for there was a barrier around the mansion. No one could enter without the Lady's permission. Yet this being managed to penetrate the barrier! "Hello Yokubou." The being said with a smile in his voice. "My name is Naraku. I have come for you." A thick roll of dark cloud came out from below him. Miasma. Almost everyone died upon breathing it in. When the cloud faded, only Yokubou and her parents were left alive. Somehow, Yokubou managed to erect a spiritual barrier around them. Her parents, well, actually her mother, transported them out of the palace and ran. They ran and ran. But too soon, a demonic presence was present. The father stopped running and stayed back to try and delay Naraku. Although Lady was heartbroken for she knew what would happen to him, she daren't stop for the sake of Yokubou. She had long suspected her daughter of having spiritual powers, but never before had it manifested like this. It frightened her a little, but took comfort in the fact that she would be able to protect herself in times of danger. As it is, there was danger surrounding her daughter for being a hanyou, despite the amount of influence she wields. That was the reason she set up the barrier around the house- to protect her family. And now someone managed to do what she had feared the most. Target Yokubou. They ran for what must have been hours, never stopping to rest. That was a good thing about being a demon. You don't need that much rest. However, rest is still needed. As they neared the demon forest, Yokubou's mum started to lose speed. " Damn!" She thought. " Why does this Naraku have so much strength? I can still sense him, even though he is further than last time. I need to get my daughter to safety. Fast!" She dashed through the forest, but skidded to a halt when she came to a well. The bone-eater's well. She knew what it could do. " Mama, what's going on?" asked Yokubou timidly. She did not really understand what exactly had happened, but could feel the tension and fear of her mum. She was afraid of what was making her mum afraid. " Where's daddy?" Her mum put her on the ledge of the well. She knew she did not have much time. With shaking hands, she clasped a bracelet with 4 charms- 3 swords and a scroll. They would protect Yokubou when she was no longer around. Her eyes sparkling, she told her daughter, "Yokubou, there's someone after you. To protect you, I am going to seal your memories and change you into a human like your daddy. You will not remember anything. Forgive me." She kissed her daughter gently on the forehead and hugged her tightly. Only now was she unable to control her emotions. Tears poured down her face. " Why, mommy? Why?" Youkubou asked, tears pricking her eyes. " Why can't we stay together like we did? Why…" she abruptly stopped as she fell down the well. ~Her mother had sensed Naraku close. Too close. She abruptly pushed her daughter down. ~ The last thing Yokubou saw before a blue light engulfed her was that her mum was wrapped in lumps of black flesh, and two tendrils had shot after her, with someone screaming, "NO!" And then they suddenly disappeared. She fainted. Her mother, while being absorbed by the black flesh into Naraku, thought " My dear daughter. May you stay safe in the other world. You will have no recollection unless fate brings you back and placed you in serious danger. I pray that that will never happen. Farewell. I love you."


	4. Author's message

**Author's note:**

**Hey pple! Just wanted to say won't be able to update for a while, as I have OBS. Really, really very sorry D:, and I promise I'll update ASAP. ^^! ( That's if I survive OBS...)**

**Wish me luck!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Yokubou woke up, disoriented. She looked around her, trying to make sense of her surroundings. She tried to remember what happened. Nothing came up. It was as if she was just born. She shook her head and thought even harder. It was all in vain. She could not even remember her own name. Giving up, she stood up and tried to climb out of the hole. Luckily, someone had put in steps. She made her way out of what she realized was a dry well and saw that she was in a shrine.

An elderly man was sweeping the shrine and had the shock of his life when she appeared out of the empty well. He recovered from his shock and asked the girl," What's your name?"

The girl looked startled and timidly replied, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what my name is. I don't know whom I am, where I am. I don't remember anything." She looked so miserable that the old man felt pity. "Never mind. Here, take my hand and follow me. I'll bring you to my daughter. She'll wash you up. Then perhaps we can discover something about your past." He said with a reassuring smile. Comforted, the girl grabbed onto his hand and walked to the main house.

Later, after a hot bath, she sat with a young lady and the old man around the table. The young lady was cradling a one-year old baby boy. " So basically, you don't remember anything of your past. Am I correct?" The lady asked. Yokubou nodded. The lady sighed. "I see. Well then, why don't you live here? You can be my adopted daughter." The lady offered with a smile. Yokubou was stunned. Here was a lady that just met her, knew absolutely nothing from her, and yet was willing to offer her a place at home. She gladly accepted the offer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now, let's see. For your name, I think I'll call you… Kagome! You look like a 'kagome"!" said the woman excitedly, who the young girl now registered as Momma. "Now meet Sota, your baby brother." She passed the small bundle carefully to Kagome. Kagome rocked the small bundle as she peered into her younger brother's face. Right there and then, she made a vow to always protect them.

yes, I know it's rather short. But this will be the last part before I zoom to uh, i think 6 yrs (I'll do the maths later) later, when Kagome is ... yeah. Enjoy ^^


	7. Chapter 7

6 Years later~

"Gee Gramps… I… don't know what… to say…" Kagome choked out when she saw what her grandpa gave her for her birthday. You're speechless! As expected! That is a very rare water kappa's foot! Guaranteed to bring luck! Have I told you the story…" her Grandpa continued excitedly. "Uhm, Gramps? I'm gonna be late for school. Tell me the rest when I get back, 'kay?" Kagome hurriedly said and made her escape before he could reply.

Kagome skipped out before coming to a halt when she saw her brother, Sota, holding a bowl of cat food and peering into the shrine. Sota! You know the shrine is forbidden to you!

" But Boyu…" She simply could not ignore the pleading look on his face. He's inside, isn't he?" She marched in without a word and proceeded to hunt for him. "Gah!" Kagome shuddered as she felt something slithered round her leg. She pulled Boyu (the cat) and turned, only to find Sota cowering. Sheesh! Be more of a man, won't ya?" Kagome nearly screamed at him. Sota's eyes just went bigger. Sis. Behind you…" Kagome felt something pull her in before he could finish his sentence.


	8. Chapter 8

" I feel it! I feel my power returning!" A lady centipede exhaled as she held on to Kagome. "You have it, don't you, wench? You have the shikon-no-tamma! Give it to me!" She hissed as her tongue licked Kagome's face. " Ew! Get away from me!" Kagome screamed as she tried to push the centipede's face away. A beam of light shot out, pushing the lady centipede away, leaving only the hand gripping Kagome behind as evidence of what happened. "No! Give me the shikon-no-tamma!" The lady centipede screamed before fading away.

Kagome collapsed on the solid ground and looked around her. "Was it all but a dream?" She wondered. She saw the torn arm and gave a small shudder. "Apparently not." She climbed out of the well and stared around her in shock. Everything was green. Not a single building could be seen. She saw the big tree. " I see the tree. Home must be nearby!" She stumbled and ran to the tree. But what she saw made her stop in her tracks.

There was a boy pinned to the tree, an arrow sticking out of his chest. He had the cutest ears Kagome ever saw.


	9. Chapter 9

Naraku's POV.

I'm still fuming about what happened 20 years ago. How could I have let her slip so easily through my grasp! She was the key to the Shikon-no-tamma! How, I am not so sure. But the wisest man on Earth said she was the key. A very important one. Curse her mum. Perhaps I should not have absorbed her. She would be useful- as bait. But what's the use? The child, Yokubou, was gone. She disappeared through the well. Literally. I jumped in, but her body was not there. That still baffles me. At least I obtained her mum's powers. Heh. She _was_ quite a powerful demon. No matter. Something tells me that the child will return. And when she does, she better watch out. I will be waiting for her…


	10. Chapter 10

~ Yokubou/Kagome 's POV~

I stared at the boy in front of me in wonder. It was the first time I had seen such cute ears! I could not resist it. I nervously inched forward until I was in front of him. I then reached my hands out, and started stroking and pulling them. I knew it was kind of being in the wrong timing, me being lost, late for school and all that, but I simply could not help it! The ears were so cute!

~3rd person POV~

Suddenly, arrows flew past her and hit the tree. Kagome early jumped in fright. She turned. There was some man who looked like they just stepped out of her history books. "Just where am I?" thought Kagome. "She looks suspicious. Let's bring her back to Lady Kaede." Someone said. All the others agreed. Kagome soon found herself bounded and dragged, like a prisoner. She struggled, but the ropes were too tight. She could not escape.

She was forced to kneel in the middle of a village. Everyone came out to see what the commotion was. Some were whispering among themselves. "Kitsune in disguise", "Spies from the neighboring countries", Kagome only caught snippets. But that was not the main issue. She was more concerned of what was _going_ to happen to _her_.

"Make way for Priestess Kaede!" Someone announced. A gap in the circle opened as an elderly woman carrying a bow hobbled in.

"Okay… the weirdos just got weirder." Thought Kagome. She was seeing someone in a priestess robe, with an eyepatch over her right eye. Wrinkles lined her face. When the priestess saw Kagome, she froze. She said, " Look up.", and pulled Kagome's face up, examining every inch of her face. "You look like her. You look like Kikyo, my sister, who died 50 years ago." Kaede mumbled, low enough for Kagome to hear.

~Later that night~

"Here. Have some food." Kaede said. Kagome asked as to where she was. From Kaede, she realized that somehow, she was in the feudal era of Japan, 500 years ago.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside. They both rushed outside, only to see a centipede attacking the village. The very one that pulled Kagome into the era. As soon as the centipede caught side of Kagome, she dove for her. "Give me the shikon-no-tamma!" She hissed. Kaede stared at the young girl in shock. "You have the jewel…" Kaede was asking before they ducked away from the attack. "Priestess Kaede! What should we do?" "We have to draw it to the bone's eater well!" Kaede ordered. Kagome thought, "Could it be the well I came out of?" She asked, "The well. Is it in the forest? Towards the light?" Kaede started in shock and nodded. Kagome took off, knowing that the centipede would follow her. "That child… She could see the aura? The one that only those with spiritual powers can see?" Kaede thought in wonder of the child she just met.

At the forest, someone awoke. "I smell her. The one who killed me!" He said with a snarl.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome ran. She ran and ran, dodging all the attacks the Lady Centipede. She ran and ran, but tripped. And just in time. The centipede whizzed past her head. "Why not kill it? Or are you playing with your prey now?" A cold voice sounded. Kagome looked up. "Woah." She thought. The boy whose ears she pulled was awake, and speaking. "How in blazes is he alive? Even with the arrow in his chest? And it must be at his heart. So shouldn't he be dead…" Thoughts whizzed in Kagome's head. "Whatcha sitting there, looking dumb, Kikyo? Finish her off, like you did with me." He continued. Kagome was snapped out of her stupor with that name. She was starting to get irritated. "Kikyo this. Kikyo that. Hell's teeth! My name is Kagome! Ka. Go. Me. Quit calling me KIKYO!" She almost screamed. 'Yeah right. Like I'll believe yo…" He suddenly sniffed at Kagome. "You're not… you're not her." He stated in a shocked tone. "That's what I SAID!" Kagome huffed. "I should have known. She's more intelligent looking… and more beautiful." He said, half wistfully. "Why you…" Kagome was cursing in her mind. Suddenly, four hands gripped her. It was the Lady centipede! As a reflex, she pulled the sideburns of the boy, preventing herself from being pulled to heck knows where by the centipede. "Ow! Let go of me, you idiot!" The boy yelled.

At this point, Priestess Kaede arrived at the scene. "How can this be? The seal that sister placed on Inuyasha shouldn't break, yet here he is, alive! Could this mean…" She muttered.

Kagome attempted to push the centipede off. A flash of white light shone. The lady centipede's hands, all seven of them (one already came off in the well), disconnected from the body. Kagome looked at her hand in astonishment. How did she manage to do that? Again?

"I have had it!" The centipede hissed. Striking quickly, she bit Kagome at her stomach, tossing her high into the air. Something came out. A pink marble, the size of a penny fell to the ground, just beside where Kagome landed. "That thing… came out of me?" Kagome was astounded. Will wonders never cease? Priestess Kaede shouted, "Kagome! Take it! Quickly! Don't let the demon have it!" Kagome instinctively shot out her hand and grabbed it. Despite the pain, she stood up. The centipede looked like she was gloating. "I knew it! Give it to me!" She zigzagged forward. Kagome ran sideways, away from the centipede. However, it soon appeared that she was cornered. "You can't escape me! I'll devour the shikon-no-tamma and you, along with it! So be a good girl, and STAY STILL!"

Kagome suddenly experienced a sharp pain throughout her body. She collapsed onto the ground, wincing. The centipede stopped. She could not understand. Something was wrong. The girl, she smelled different. No longer like a human. One eye of Kagome's shot opened. No longer brown, it was now green. Her hair grew longer and was pure black, with tinges of green at the bangs and at the tips. She had a Sakura flower print below her right eye. Her clothing had also somehow changed. She was now wearing a kimono, except the hem of the dress was shorter, making it easier to move about. She was also wearing the bracelet. Curious about it, she touched one, only to feel it materialize in her hands. Kagome had a flashback. She was playing in a garden, when someone yelled, "Yokubou!" She turned around happily and ran straight to a woman. The face was unclear, however. Kagome now knew her name. It was Yokubou.


	12. Chapter 12

"How is this possible?" The centipede hissed. She was positive the girl she was about to devour was human. Yet the girl standing before her was definitely not human. Kagome smirked. "I suppose I should thank you. I managed to remember my name. So as thanks, I'm going to make your death short and sweet, instead of torturing you." With a quick swing, the centipede disintegrated. "How is this possible?" She shrieked as she disappeared. Kagome suddenly felt drained. She was unused to such activities. Her looks and clothing reverted to before and she stumbled a bit, grabbing something to steady her fall. Unfortunately, it disappeared at her pull. She started. The arrow at the boy's chest had disappeared!

"I thank you for releasing me." The boy smirked. "Too bad, that is the last thing you'll probably do!" He snarled and pounced forward, ready to kill her. "What? I got rid of the arrow in your chest, and this is your way of thanks? What is wrong with you people!" Kagome wanted to scream. As it is, she shouted, most likely hysterically.

She kept on ducking and running. But she also kept tripping.

~Meanwhile~

"Lady Kaede, me think she needs help." Someone said. Priestess Kaede sighed and thought, "It seems like I'm surrounded by fools." She took out a necklace and chanted a mantra. The necklace disappeared out of her hands, and reappeared around the boy's neck. "What the…" "Kagome! Say something. Anything to subdue him!" Priestess Kaede shouted. At that point of time, seeing his cute dog-ears, Kagome could only think of one thing. "Sit boy!" She yelled. Bam. The boy slammed into the ground, face wards. "Cool!" Grinned Kagome. "What in blazes is this stupid necklace?" The boy snarled as he tried to pull it off. "Save ye effort, Inuyasha. That is a special necklace that will never come off unless she or I am the one to remove it." "You had better remove it right now…" Threatened Inuyasha. "Kagome, perform your magic." "Sit!" Bam. "This is actually quite fun!" Thought Kagome.


	13. Chapter 13

~At the village~

"Come 'ere, Kagome." Priestess Kaede said, beckoning Kagome to enter her home. Once there, she put some bandages and medicinal herbs down and proceeded to lift Kagome's blouse and tend her wound, only to start back in surprise. "How did it manage to heal?" Kagome looked down blankly. All she saw was smooth skin, not a single mark on it, and a big blood stain on her blouse. "How the…" Kagome thought before remembering that the centipede had bitten her. She stared down in shock. How did it heal so fast? She then remembered something else. "Kaede oba-chan, I remember my true name. It's Yokubou." She said slowly, wary of what her reaction would be. "Huh. I see. Well then, which would you rather me to call you?" She asked, more astounded by the lack of wound. "Yokubou please." "Very well then. Oh. Pass me the shikon-no-tamma, will ye?" And she proceeded to hook into some sort of clasp, then looping it into a necklace, before tying it around Yokubou's neck. "Keep it with ye. Always. Many demons would be after it, and humans perhaps. Inuyasha, protect her." She ordered. "And why should I do so?" He replied scathingly. "Because I'm sure you want it, and not to fall into another person's hands." She replied, equally scathingly. "Feh." He grumbled, but did not protest.

Meanwhile, Yokubou (Kagome) was lost in thought. "Who was that lady? She seems to be someone dear to me. Someone important." There was a nagging feeling gnawing at her stomach. She was disturbed that she could not remember the face, and had unconsciously started biting her finger. "Ye alright, child?" Priestess Kaede asked, snapping Kagome out of her reverie. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Just reminiscing…" Her voice trailed off, a bit of irritation present in her voice.

"Inuyasha, mind passing me the bucket?" Kaede instructed. He snapped. "Listen, old hag. Why is it that you know my name, and seem to know me so much?" He snarled, punching a hole in her house during the process. "So you truly forgot? You forgot about Kikyo and her younger sister?" She asked. He scratched his head, thinking back. "You mean you were that little whelp?" She nodded. "Fifty years have passed, and some people experience change." She said sadly. "Heh. If you're like this, Kikyo must be even worse!" "Nay. My sister died the day she placed the arrow in you." Something flashed across his fae before he arranged into a smirk and said, " So the witch died, huh? Glad to hear some good news." "Don't be so happy yet, Inuyasha. I believe that she has been reincarnated." Kaede said pointedly, looking at Yokubou. "Me?" Yokubou squeaked. "Yes. The outward looks, the spiritual powers, and the shikon-no-tamma. They all seem to say that ye are Kikyo's reincarnation." Inuyasha apparently have had enough, for he stomped out of the hut.


	14. Chapter 14

(Inuyasha's POV)

" She may be Kikyo's reincarnation." Old hag had said. Feh. That little wench is supposed to be _her_? Bullshit. She is nothing like Kikyo. Kikyo was beautiful, kind, intelligent, brave and silent but that little wench was so afraid of that centipede and is so loud! Even though they look the same, they are nothing the same! Kikyo… Why did she do that? How did she die? These thoughts bounced around in my head. Snap out of it! She betrayed you. Isn't that obvious? Hmph. And she died the same day I was pinned to the tree. How? Aahh! Stop right there! You hate her! Who cares how she died? She's dead. That's one of your enemies down! Quit asking how… My thoughts got interrupted when someone threw me a fruit.

"Hey! Want some?" That wench asked cheerily, holding the biggest basket of food I have ever seen. "Growl…" I sighed. I _was_ hungry. I hopped down and started chomping down on the food. The wench sighed and said, "Don't eat so fast. You'll choke." We sat in silence as we ate. " Look, I know we got off to a bad start. I also know I may be the reincarnation of the person you hate the most. But listen, my name is Yokubou. Not Kikyo. So can we try again?" She asked. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve. "Feh. I'm only hanging around you to find a way to steal the jewel. So don't go trying to make friends with me." I scoffed. "Well, I can easily prevent that. All I have to say is 'sit'…"

Bam. My face went into the ground. Again. I have the feeling that my face will never be the same ever again.

Author: Wanted to have a small sect with Inuyasha's POV. Hehe. I like the Sit part. :D


	15. Chapter 15

(3rd person POV)

Yokubou seemed to be adjusting to the feudal era quite well. Of course, she was quite anxious to go back. She knew that her adoptive family would be very worried. After all, she had disappeared without a trace for three days already. However, she also felt like she belonged in this era for some reason. She found it familiar, like home. Yet her mind told her she did not belong there. That she was out of place. So why? Why did it seem so familiar, like she belonged there?

Anyway, Priestess Kaede was right. In just the short three days, a crow demon had already tried to steal the jewel. Luckily, Inuyasha was quick and swiftly decapitated the crow. It would no longer pose as a threat. However, even though this round the demon was weak, what would happen if the next were to be much more powerful? Someone Inuyasha cannot defeat? And she was putting the village at a constant risk! At least if she were in modern time, there would not be that much trouble, right? After all, there were no demons during her time. These thoughts tormented Yokubou relentlessly. It was at times like these she wished she knew how to trigger the change. She had tried commanding, meditating, but nothing seemed to work. It appears that only danger could trigger it. And perhaps her memory too. After all, she regained some bits when she transformed the last time.

Yokubou wandered aimlessly, and soon reached the well. "Should I jump in?" She thought. At that moment, she sensed something. She turned, only to feel something cut into her cheek. "Ow!" She was suddenly aware of these fine things that zigzagged around the forest. "Hair." She realized. She saw the birds that came into contact with it fall down as if electrocuted. "What is going on?" She gasped. "What pretty hair you have!" A girlish voice sounded. Whoosh. A young girl appeared on a tree branch. "I think I'll have it! Along with the jewel, of course." She laughed. Flick. A bundle of hair came. Yokubou ducked. "You can see the hair, huh? But sometimes, seeing is not enough!" She flashed more strands forward. Yokubou moved backwards, toppling into the well. "Kyaaa!" A blue light enveloped Yokubou. She started. She remembered something like this happened before. Thump. She landed onto solid ground again.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm telling you gramps! Sis really fell in!" Sota's voice came from above. Could it be? "We've already checked the well thrice!" "Gramps? Sota? Is that you?" I called. Their faces peered down at me. I was so happy I could cry. "Gramps! Sota!" "Kagome! What happened to you?" I climbed out of the well and looked around me. I came back! Back to the present! The first thing I did after telling the story to my family was to take a nice, long bath. " Hot water!" Being in the feudal era, there was no hot water to bathe with. Ah. The hot water felt so soothing, not like the icy water, biting my skin.

~Meanwhile~

"Do you believe her?" Sota asked. Mama just sat there, listening quietly. "Hmm, ancestors said that the well was called bone eater's well, for the bones mysteriously disappeared. But what if they simply just got transported via time? Maybe that's how _she_ got here too…" the old man mumbled. He stood up abruptly. " I've to seal up the well!"

Bang. Bang. Slap. Slap. The old man had boarded up the well, and for double protection, had stuck some sutra spells on it. "Hee hee hee. Nothing can enter or exit it now!" He smiled gleefully.

Yokubou was lying on the bed. The memories of the feudal era were bothering her. She was not sure if it was just a dream, or it was reality. "Should I tell them about my name?" She mused. Shaking her head, she sighed. " I doubt it. Even I have trouble believing it. Let's wait. If I find out that the feudal era was not my imagination, I'll tell. If not, I'll just play by ear." "Kagome! Dinner!" Mama yelled. "Alright." She said and put the event out of her mind.

At dinner, she was so happy. Steamboat! Not something you can find on the other side. Just as she was about to sink her teeth into a fish ball, the door opened. There stood Inuyasha, looking as pissed as hell. "So this is where you escaped to!" He snapped.


	17. Chapter 17

(This happened the same time when Kagome got back to her time)

Inuyasha sat on the tree branch, sulking. That brat was lively. Overly lively. Jeez. Can't she ever tell when someone needs to be alone? She must have, what? Looked for him at least ten times that morning to ask if he needed anything. TEN TIMES! Does she even take a break? She was probably running all over the village, helping people and chatting with them. He snorted. So different.

Bored, he decided to take a tour around the village. He wanted to ensure that there were no demons. Quite a number appeared, the latest being a crow demon. He snorted. So weak. But that did not mean all subsequent demons would be like that. If only he was stronger. He despised his human half. It made him feel so vulnerable. So useless. Sniff. His keen nose picked up a smell. It was of a demon. He sniffed. He could also smell Yokubou's flowery scent. He ran towards it, and then suddenly stopped. He sensed that Yokubou had disappeared. As for the demon, he saw her streaking towards the village. He followed her silently. She suddenly stopped and jumped, disappearing from his view. Inuyasha scowled, but did not bother chasing her. She did not have the girl or the jewel. Why bother? He went back to the village. Upon entering, he saw Lady Kaede running as fast as she could. Behind her was a young girl with a chopper. The girl looked at Inuyasha and he felt shivers running down his spine. Her eyes. They were those of a dead person's. Devoid of emotion. He also noticed that she was floating, hovering slightly above the ground. But he could not see what was controlling her. He noticed more girls coming, surrounding him. He wanted to kill them and get it over with, but Kaede had yelled at him and forbade him from hurting. He was more worried about her. Currently, her shoulder was bleeding, most likely due to the chopper, and it needed to be healed. He cursed under his breath. Running, he punched the girls, knocking them away, then grabbing the old lady and dumping her onto the nearest village person, obviously wanting him to tend to her wound. "Beware of the hair!" Kaede cried. "What hair?" He wanted to know. He leaped, but suddenly, invisible threads tightened around his neck, pulling him to a tree. Inuyasha could tell that if he did not get rid of it soon, he will be a headless body. Thinking quickly, he pushed onto the tree, breaking it and causing the thread to slacken. "I looked at hell thanks to the stupid thread." Gagged Inuyasha. Kaede frowned. "A human would have died from that, lad. Where's Yokubou? She will be able to aid you." Inuyasha shrugged. "Like I care." "Well, you should. She has the jewel. And that demon would be sure to be after it as well." Kaede reprimanded. "Yeah, yeah. Fine. I'll go look for her." It was evening already. "Why do I have to search for her now?" He grumbled, sniffing the ground for her scent. Sniff. Sniff. He made his way all the way till the bone eater's well. "So the wench went in there, huh. Just you wait, Yokubou. I'm coming for you." And he jumped into the well.

Meanwhile, the young demon smiled, stroking a red skull. "Looks like we're expecting company. Let's put up a performance for them!" She smiled sinisterly.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey peeps! Sorry for not updating in a looooooooonnggg time. I had like, school- it started a week early, and church camp and stuff. It was fun! ^^ Anyway, since, like, school started, I decided to focus on one story. So I'll finish Howl's moving castle, then the next one is your guys calls. Please decide whether you want Inuyasha first, or Maid sama. Till next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Inuyasha stomped down the hallway until he sensed Yokubou. He pulled open the door and snapped," So this is where you escaped to!" Yokubou was shocked. How did you…" "The well, duh." He answered, as if it was obvious. Bang. Gramps brought his fists to the table. "You lie! No one could pass through it! Not after I closed it and sealed it with those sutra scrolls!" "You mean these? Sorry, old man, they don't work." Inuyasha answered bluntly. "Let's go!" He tugged at Yokubou's arm, pulling her. "I don't wanna!" "Wait!" Mama stood up. Yokubou was relieved. Her saviour! Tug. Mama started pulling Inuyasha's ears. "So they're real!" She mumbled. Yokubou looked ready to faint. "Mama! Now's not the time! Though I also did it." She mumbled the last bit. Glimmer. Yokubou noticed something around Inuyasha's yukata. "Inuyasha… A strand of hair…" She picked it up, only to have it tighten around her hand, enough to draw blood out. She gasped at the sudden pain, while her family gasped at the sight of her blood dripping suddenly. "Kagome… your hand…" stuttered Gramps. Yokubou realized then that nobody could see the hair.

She ran out of the house, following the trail of the hair. When she got to the mini shrine, she saw masses of hair streaming out.

She was so gonna kill Inuyasha.

**Hey peeps! Sorry for the long wait and short chap, but I'm like, desperately trying to finish the other I'll focus on this one. Till then, please bear with it! Sorry!**  
** :P**


End file.
